FUSE: Forever United Saved Eternally: The Deleted Scenes
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A bunch of deleted scenes that didn't make the final FUSE original cut! Enjoy!
1. Private Moment

And we give you...the deleted scenes of FUSE! The chapters that didn't make the original story and now you get a chance to see some of the stuff there! Enjoy!

* * *

F.U.S.E. (Forever United Saved Eternally): The Deleted Scenes

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Private Moment

At Kendall's bedroom

Kendall led Ryan to his bedroom and it was a little messy, but it's the most quiet and private all around and the best thing is that no one bothers or interrupts them during their moments and soon after, Kendall closed the door and locks it and Ryan immediately knew what comes next and one look at Kendall's butt crack explains why and Kendall turns around and just stares at Ryan for a second and he asked, "Were you staring at my ass crack again?"

"I might have." Ryan said.

Kendall couldn't quite blame him for that and he lets out a soft chuckle and said, "Would you like to see the rest of my ass again?"

Ryan blinked his eyes a few times and he said, "Yeah."

With that, Kendall took off his sandals and went closer to Ryan and cupped his chin for a second while Ryan places his hand around his cheek and strokes it slowly and the two got closer and they kissed each other on the lips and it exudes a quick passion that seems to feel like it's eternity and suddenly, Kendall backs Ryan to a wall where they resume kissing passionately.

A soft moan escapes from Ryan as Kendall kisses his neck and he was looking forward to their private moment with each other and he whispered, "Fuck me."

Kendall couldn't disappoint Ryan any further and he immediately removed his shirt while Ryan removed Kendall's, their bare chests around each other and Kendall got down on his knees and unfastened Ryan's belt and unzipped his pants and he saw Ryan's huge dick right in front of him and he whispered, "This is my favorite part..."

He places his hands deep inside Ryan's underwear and started to stroke for a while and began sucking and Ryan just moaned out loud and he said, "Don't stop, Kendall."

Kendall continues sucking Ryan's dick a little faster and Ryan kept moaning and he said, "Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah. Oh, fuck. Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah."

50 seconds later

The two continued on kissing each other until they slipped to the bed and they continued kissing there with their bodies on each other and they stopped for a while and took off his pants and he whispered to Ryan, "Turn around, Ry."

Ryan turned flat down on his stomach and Kendall was mesmerized by his huge ass and he wanted nothing more than to just place his hands all over it and once he took off Ryan's underwear and his own too, Kendall crouched down and inserted his dick onto his butt all while holding onto Ryan's hand and once he started to go, Ryan lets out a few gasps and moans as Kendall humped Ryan slowly.

"Ohhhhh...fuck yeah. This is fucking good." Ryan moaned out.

"You like this, huh?" asked Kendall, humping him.

"Please don't stop. Just...go...faster." Ryan said, panting.

Kendall did as he said and he went in all faster and Ryan kept moaning louder and louder while Kendall was grunting loudly and as Ryan stood up with his hands and knees on the bed, Ryan went ahead and masturbated to feel the rush as well and he ended up panting heavily in ecstasy and Ryan went faster and continued moaning louder than ever.

Kendall grunted as hard as he could and Ryan kept screaming his name out loud and soon enough, some of Kendall's semen spurted onto Ryan's butthole and Kendall started panting heavily and removes his penis away from Ryan's butt and sweat started dripping out of his brow and when Ryan faced him, he only stared at him with gazing eyes and he said, "That feels great."

"I figured you needed that." Kendall said, chuckling.

Kendall noticed there was a little puddle of Ryan's semen on Kendall's bed and saw some drip of of the tip of Ryan's dick and licked it for him and soon afterwards, Ryan said, "Sorry about the stains."

"Aw, don't be. After all, it ain't the first time there were stains in my bed." Kendall said, smirking.

Just then, both of them hugged each other and resumed kissing each other and played with each other's bodies parts for as long as it went and then they rubbed each other's butt cheeks and for Ryan, he felt like being in Kendall's embrace helped him be comfortable with him being bi, even if the rest of the pack don't know it yet.

And as they remained in each other's arms, Ryan hoped that this moment will stay forever and Kendall said to him, "We should've had it videotaped."

* * *

If you guys have recovered from witnessing this lemon, it's over. Here's more deleted scenes!


	2. Battling Insecurities

After a huge private session, Ryan expresses his insecurities about himself and Kendall gives him advice on how to overcome it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Battling Insecurities

After their little private time together, Ryan and Kendall were sitting on the bed; this time with only their shirts and underwear as they started talking with each other about everything and Ryan was more open with him; especially when it comes to him being insecure because of the abuse he suffered during his freshman year in college due to him being bisexual and how it's affecting him deeply.

"...but there were times that I don't wanna go back to campus because I'm too scared that people will just straight up judge me. Like...I'm standing there fucking naked and everyone's just staring at me. That's what I'm always scared of the most." Ryan explained.

Kendall could understand what he's saying and he looked at Ryan and he said, "You know you're way more smarter than those preppy motherfucking assholes in that college. Your major is the most important part that you're striving for."

Ryan agreed with that and he lets out a huge sigh and he said, "I know. It's...it's just so hard for me to not think about it. There can be a million things wrong with me and I don't even know what it is. All those thoughts in my head keep telling me, 'you're not gonna succeed because you're bi. People will focus more on your orientation than your major accomplishments'. That's all I thought about every day."

"Ryan...you are the most courageous, wonderful person I know. I would be damned if someone tries to mess with you and get away with it." Kendall added.

"But it's not just that...it's those jocks at the college. Every single fucking day, I would get harassed by them and I never even did anything to them...and I don't know why." Ryan added.

"That's because most of them are afraid. Everyone has their position that they're in and they all just wanna excel just by looking the same. When someone that's not there enters the picture and succeeds well as the others, they pick on them because they're too afraid to have their popularity diminished and everyone focuses on that person who's not like anyone else. They want to see you fail, but you have to overcome it, Ryan." Kendall stated.

All of those encouraging words Kendall put in made some sense, yet there's always this fear of being hated and rejected by different kinds of peers still fresh in Ryan's mind and he scratched the back of his head and said to him, "I know I have to overcome it. I just don't know who else to turn to."

"You know you always turn to me, but I think it would make you feel a lot better if you tell the pack about your situation." Kendall added.

"But you haven't met them yet." Ryan stated.

Ryan did have a point there and Kendall nodded in agreement with that and he said, "True that. But still, you know..."

Ryan sighed at this and he looked at Kendall in the eye and said to him, "I'll try. I'm somewhat used to keeping my personal shit to myself."

"I do know one thing...I love you for you and the good person that you are and that I know you can be. You just gotta believe in yourself and not what others think of you." Kendall stated.

That was enough to make Ryan be around him that much more and he lets out a small smile and he said, "I'm still a work in progress, you know."

"We all are. I got through with my insecurity shit through the middle parts of high school, but I fought through it. I survived. You can also do it too and you just have to stay strong and overcome whatever comes to you." Kendall stated.

"I will." Ryan said.

Soon enough, Ryan planted his head on Kendall's shoulder and Ryan's foot was on top of Kendall's foot and both toes touched each other and they didn't mind it at all and they kissed each other already and both of their noses touched each other and nuzzled close to each other and Ryan said, "I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Ryan." Kendall said, smiling.

* * *

And that is how Ryan comes to Kendall for major support. Stay tuned to see more deleted scenes!


	3. What Stays Under the Covers

So...we left you with Mana and Jojo's love scene on the original one and here's the extended version. May contain lemons.

* * *

Chapter 3: What Stays Under the Covers...

After Jojo and Mana got under the covers, Mana slowly removed Jojo's underwear and stared at his butt and just wanted a taste of it and he placed his tongue on Jojo's hole and licked it around the butt cheeks and butt crack and he hears a moan from Jojo and soon enough, he rubs it ever so slowly with his hands and Jojo feels plenty relaxed and aroused around Mana.

"Mmmm..." Jojo moans out.

"You like that?" asked Mana.

"Oh, fucking hell yeah." Jojo sighed.

Just then, Mana got on top of Jojo with his body and he removed his underwear in the process and started to go inside Jojo's hole and started humping slowly all while holding Jojo and all Jojo could do is sigh and moan softly and feels every parts of Mana into him. Yet at the same time...it feels right to him and even though it's not the first time they've done it, it feels like the first time.

"Go faster, will ya?" asked Jojo.

Mana did what he said and went faster and faster than ever, deep into Jojo and that was definitely one of the most mind-blowing experience ever and as Mana went faster, Jojo started to feel some of Mana's semen into his erection and balls and he just wanted more and more of it, no matter what's happening.

"Faster!" Jojo moaned.

"I'm going faster!" Mana exclaimed, thrusting his hips to go faster.

Mana kept grunting with so much more effort than ever and Jojo kept moaning and grunting as loud as he can and started screaming Mana's name out bearishly like it's the last resort.

"Mana...Mana...MANAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jojo screamed.

"Tell me you want more!" Mana exclaimed.

"I want more!" Jojo called out.

"Louder!" Mana shouted.

"I want more!" Jojo shouted again.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I WANT FUCKING MORE!" Jojo howled out.

Mana continued to give Jojo more of where that came from and Jojo kept screaming and moaning as loud as he could and said, "Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah!"

Then, after 10 minutes, Mana finally released his white cream inside of Jojo and both of them panted heavily after that and he slowly removed his penis out of Jojo's hole and with that, Jojo looked up at Mana's naked body and just wanted to put his hands all over it like it's no one's business.

Soon enough, both of them laid down beside each other and Jojo grabbed ahold of Mana's penis and started sucking it, tasting his semen and got in his face and exchanged the semen back to Mana's mouth and Jojo said, "That was good."

"Gotta admit...I love the way you sucked my big fucking cock." Mana said, with a smirk.

Soon, Jojo rubbed Mana's dick slowly and it made Mana feel relaxed than ever and he noticed Mana staring at his big dick and he scooted over and started stroking it slowly to the tip and rubs it again, then proceeds to suck it, causing Jojo to just moan again and soon enough, he tasted some of Jojo's semen and he said, "Tastes like candy."

"White gooey candy." Jojo stated.

Both of them stroked each other's private parts and placed their bodies close to each other and kissed each other in the mouth and soon after, their heads popped out from under the covers and Jojo said, "Man, I needed that."

"We both do. All of this work shit has totally got us down deep." Mana added.

"Tell me about it." Jojo added.

Mana then looked up at Jojo with a smile and he said to him as he puts his hand on his bare shoulder and said, "Looks like we got a little mess on our bed again."

"Yeah, we did." Jojo agreed.

Then, they looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10:05 and Mana was surprised that it had been that long for their intimate time and he said, "Damn, time flies fast when you fuck."

* * *

Coming up...more deleted scenes!


	4. DJ Job

We get to see Brutus and Leif's DJ gigs.

* * *

Chapter 4: DJ Job

Later that night, Brutus and Leif pulled into a club and they were looking forward to do some serious DJ'ing that night to make sure that this party never ends until someone gets drunk or crashes to the break of dawn and as soon as they got out of the buggy, they brought out their DJ identification cards to gain access to the club and once they were in, most of the security guards greeted both Lief and Brutus and when they got in the back, Brutus said, "This is gonna be a fucking good night, Leif."

"That's what you always say almost every night." Leif added.

"I can still get excited, can I?" asked Brutus, going up the steps.

"Well, just don't collapse this time. Last time you did, the crowd assumed you were almost dead." Lief stated.

Brutus elbowed Leif after that remark and he said, "I was exhausted. It ain't like I was drunk and shit."

Soon enough, they finally made it to the DJ's circle and they heard the crowd cheering out loud for them and they pulled out the peace signs and waves to them and as Lief gets on one side, Brutus goes to the mic and he said, "Are you guys ready to party like you don't give a fuck?!"

All of them cheered in response and that was a refreshing sign that they're ready to party all night with the DJ's and he said, "Well then...let's get it started! Far East Wolves are gonna tear this shit up!"

Lief turned on the music and Brutus was busy with the turntables and other DJ stuff to make the party more livable and the entire crowd started dancing like nobody cares and as they put on the headphones, all of the lights came on in every single direction they went and right there, they mixed in some dance music along with some hip-hop/pop punk into it and Brutus scratched the turntables like it was no one's business.

As the night goes on, Brutus goes around the crowd to dance and Lief couldn't help but see Brutus having fun and going all out and he was happy for him to keep the crowd going and soon enough, he started dancing with the guys all around him, going as far as gyrating and twerking with them and it turned most of the guys all; most of them are Hawaiian and polynesian.

Several of them wanted to do a little bit of twerking with Brutus and they felt that it was cool for them to go as far as they can go to entertain them and soon after, Brutus got back to the DJ center and he said, "Now this is how you entertain the crowd."

4:30 am

Almost the entire club was empty and both Brutus and Lief were gonna call it a late night or early morning, but they loved doing some serious DJ'ing and as they were leaving, Brutus started laughing and said, "Did you see me all over the guys? I was pushing the fucking limits."

"You were definitely pushing the limit, Brutus." Lief added.

Both of them got in the buggy and Lief stated, "What are you gonna do next, strip down to your underwear?"

"That could be a great idea." Brutus said, smiling.

Lief chuckled softly at this and he said, "The very first bisexual DJ...that ought to be a huge thing that the clubs need."

"That could be a start...even though I got a boyfriend already." Brutus stated.

* * *

Didn't expect that, did ya? Stay tuned for more!


	5. Home in the Morning

And here's how Brutus' laid-back, easy-going Hawaiian personality and Leif's partnership with Brutus goes.

* * *

Chapter 5: Home in the Morning

4:35 am

Brutus and Lief drove out of the club after their DJ duties and while both of them were looking forward to the next night, they were looking forward to going to sleep because they've been DJ'ing all night and Brutus breaks out his Who-kele and started strumming a little tune. As he keeps strumming, he takes off his sandals and places his feet above the front mirror and singing a little Hawaiian tune.

Several minutes go by and soon after Brutus' jam session, Leif looked at him for a second and he said, "You just like to play the Who-kele whike going barefoot, aren't ya?"

"Dude, it's the Hawaiian way. We're laid-back like that." Brutus answered.

Lief chuckled softly and he said to him, "Bet it doesn't beat the traditional Japanese flute."

Brutus rolled his eyes at that and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Aw, come on, brah. That's how we all roll. We just kick off our shoes, strum our Who-kele, put our feet up and just take it easy. In short, when we're like this, we just don't give a fuck."

"Must be nice." Leif stated.

Brutus puts down his Who-kele, but still puts his feet up and just took it a little easy until they reach the pack house and Brutus stated, "Hey, Lief. How do you think I did when I entertained the crowd?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" asked Lief.

"Yeah." Brutus replied.

"You entertained the shit out of the club, Brut. If more DJ's were more like you, you'd be a huge movement; not afraid to show out and let it all hang out." Lief answered.

"Thanks, bruddha. This is why I love this job...so I can give these people a show and have a good time doing it." Brutus stated.

"But here's the best part; we get paid. We can DJ all night and sleep all day." Leif added.

Brutus lets out a laid-back chuckle and agreed with that fact there and he said, "It's the best job ever."

"Well...except the part where we sleep past breakfast and Mana wigs out on us." Leif said.

Brutus looks up and he said, "But Mana always leaves us food for later when we get up."

Soon enough, Brutus whips out his Whophone and starts taking pictures of himself and Leif noticed this and asked, "More selfies?"

"Hey, it's the perks of being a DJ to take some selfies." Brutus answered.

"Let's hope this doesn't get in over your head." Leif added.

Brutus scoffs at that and he totally knows he never gets his DJ'ing job gets in over his head and said, "Lief, you know I never let any shit get in way over my head. I'm still the same dude; carefree, strong and not to mention...tough too."

"Yeah, that's the Brutus I always know. And one that I enjoy working with...even though you get on my nerves sometimes."

Brutus chuckled at this and said, "Mahalo, bro. I enjoy working with you too...even if I don't always know what the fuck you talk about."

"This is why we make such a great team...we bring the best out of each other." Lief added.

4:48 am

They finally arrive at the pack's house and drove inside the garage and after they got out of the dune buggy, Brutus left his sandals across the stairs and both of them quietly got in the house barefoot, hoping not to wake anyone up and when they made it up the stairs, they went into their rooms and turned in for the night. At Lief's room, he takes off his shirt and just got in bed with his shorts on and falls asleep.

Over at Brutus' room, he takes off his shirt and shorts and threw them on the ground and plans to take a few selfies of himself in his underwear and suddenly, takes off his underwear and takes a selfie of himself from the chest and his butt cheeks. He lets out a little chuckle and puts his underwear back on, puts his phone down and goes to bed.

"Best fucking night ever." Brutus said, sleepily.

* * *

Stick around for more!


	6. Shots at Ryan

And this is how Ryan deals with those college peers.

* * *

Chapter 6: Shots at Ryan

At the campus, Ryan was walking towards the hallways after the little run-in with the jocks and as Kendall heads to his first class, Ryan heads to his first class as well and soon enough, he sees Cyrus standing on one of the doors and he said, "Hey, Cy."

"Hey, Ry. You okay?" asked Cyrus.

Ryan didn't want to tell Cyrus about the incident that occured with the jocks and he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get this day over with."

Cyrus had a sneaking suspicion that there's something up with Ryan, but he thought it was best to just leave it alone and said, "Okay. I know you don't really care much for peers."

"Who invented cliques anyway?" asked Ryan, a little disturbed.

As soon as they entered in the hallway, they apssed through a few cliques; ranging from cheerleaders, chess clubs, drama clubs, geeks, popular cliques, jocks and various other cliques around and all of them left a very uncomforting taste in Ryan's mouth and he feels completely alone when he's surrounded by peers that focused on Ryan's sexuality.

Soon enough, they saw Jonah, Travis, Hawk and Sam there in English class and Cyrus said, "What took you guys?"

"Uh...maybe because we were waiting for you and Ryan?" asked Jonah.

Cyrus laughed sarcastically and as they all went in, most of the class immediately looked at Ryan and they could tell that they focused on Ryan's bisexuality and one of the classmates said, "Who enrolled the fag dude?"

"Shouldn't be there a college for gays only?" another classmate stated.

"Who the fuck got him enrolled?"

As Ryan heard the whispering, that placed him on edge and he wanted nothing more than to shut them up all at once and covered his ears to prevent him from hearing this and once Jonah noticed that, he looks at the entire class and said, "You guys need to grow the fuck up and grow some fucking balls...if you have any."

"What the fuck do you know?" asked one classmate.

"This kid is smart. Smarter than you'll ever be." Jonah said, in defense.

Cyrus, Hawk, Sam and Travis agreed simultaneously on that and Travis said, "Someday, Travis will be successful and you guys would just be working at McWhenald's."

Ryan was glad that they're defending him, but he knew better than that because it would not be the end of the torment he'll face later that day. Mere hours after his first class, a group of cheerleaders, popular cliques and jocks follow Ryan around and he has a feeling that they're gonna go after him soon and once they did so, one of the popular kids tripped on him, causing him to fall down.

Four of the popular kids started laughing and pointing at him and one of them said, "Wow...bi's are not the graceful kind, aren't they?"

Ryan picked himself up off the ground, but two of the popular cliques shoved him back down and the cheerleaders said, "Did we tell you to get up? You stay down."

"You think that you're gonna fit in this college? Here's where you miss the point; we own this college. The cliques don't put up with the gays here. It kills our vibe." one of the cheerleaders stated.

"So...since you're a freshman, this is our little warning to you; stay out of our way." one jock added.

"What have I ever done to you guys? I don't even fucking know you!" Ryan exclaimed.

"We know...and that's how it'll stay. For anyone that doesn't fit in our position, we give them a harsh treatment. We don't give a fuck if you're embarrassed, humiliated or even hurt by us. We do whatever the fuck we want and if you wanna know what's good for you...college is not safe for you." one popular member added.

Soon enough, everyone beats up and slams Ryan down to the ground and the jocks went in and punched him straight in the face and got pummeled down and knocked down...right until they were stopped by Hawk and Travis, who managed to beat them back to protect Ryan.

"I see you have a problem with our friend here?" asked Travis.

All of those cliques were taken aback by how much they're backing him up, but they never realized how serious they were and they figured it was best to step back, but they gave Ryan some dirty glares and he said, "You've been warned, gay freshman."

As they walked away, Travis looked over at Ryan and he could tell that he was in a mixture of sorrow, sadness, anger, frustration and low self-esteem and he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. But where were you guys?" asked Ryan.

"How long did that happen?" asked Hawk.

Ryan didn't want to go to much detail and he said, "It's best if I don't really talk about it."

Travis and Hawk didn't know if it could be that serious and they see Ryan just walk away and move onto the next class and that literally concerns them because Ryan was open to anything and he just shut them out almost as if they didn't want him to know and Hawk said, "Think we should help?"

"I think he'll tell us when he's ready." Travis answered.

* * *

Those cliques are the most hate-filled groups in college. We've all faced those cliques before. Stick around for more deleted scenes!


	7. Post Confession Feelings

And after Dustin and Zeke admitted their feelings to each other, there's one thing to express it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Post-Confession Feelings

Both Dustin and Zeke looked at each other and as they were rubbing each other's bodies, they were just so relieved and happy to get reveal their true feelings for each other and that they can live on their lives as bisexual and after a few minutes of rubbing, Zeke and Dustin looked at each other and they kissed each other on the lips passionately while holding him closely and it was the best feeling they've ever had in a long time.

As they were kissing, Dustin unzips Zeke's shorts, slowly takes them off along with his underwear and removes it and throws it on the floor and afterwards, they broke off for air and Zeke couldn't resist taking off Dustin's clothes off and he immediately did so as he unzips his shorts, takes them off along with his shirt and underwear and stared at his 13-inch penis for the longest time...which surprised Zeke and he whispered, "Oh my god...it's so huge."

Dustin blinked his eyes a few times and he looked at Zeke for a second and he asked, "Do you wanna...?"

"So...fucking...bad." Zeke said, breathlessly.

Dustin gave Zeke some time to get him ready as he laid on his back and he motioned Zeke to come closer and once Zeke did, he started sucking his cock a little slower and Dustin loved the feeling of it as he laid back, he started sighing and moaning softly as he felt Zeke's saliva all over his dick and rubbed Zeke's head while doing so.

"Oh...fuck yeah. Fuck yeah." Dustin whispered.

Soon enough, Zeke continued sucking so fast that it even landed at a point where some of Dustin's juices splattered into Zeke's mouth and once he was done, Zeke came closer to Dustin's face and spat out his semen to his mouth and he said, "Delicious."

"I loved it when you sucked my fucking cock. You don't know how many times I've always dreamed of doing this with you." Dustin said, with a whisper.

Soon enough, Dustin looked at Zeke's penis and he came closer and started rubbing it slowly and Zeke immediately opened his legs while Dustin was rubbing his privates and it caused Zeke to moan and sigh in content and he saw Dustin's finger enter his butthole and Zeke moaned out loud the minute that happened, but he doesn't want that feeling to end.

"Oh...please don't stop." Zeke moaned.

Dustin then rubbed Zeke's buttocks slowly and returned to his penis and rubbed them a little faster and Zeke just started moaning and moaning out loud and this was the adrenaline rush they've never expected to have, but they didn't care how long it can go on because their love has just begun.

Soon enough, Zeke placed his hands on Dustin's buttocks and rubbed it slightly and as the two continued rubbing each other, their semen spilled towards the bed and it was a huge release for the two of them and after only a few seconds, they stopped and looked into each other's eyes with a smile on their face, like they were enjoying every second of it.

"That was fucking awesome." Zeke said.

"Yeah, I know." Dustin agreed.

After that, they both laid down on the bed and continued looking at each other's naked bodies and Zeke rubbed Dustin's stomach softly and Dustin closed his eyes and just moaned silently and their heads were joined together as they kissed each other again, never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

They're an official couple now! Stay tuned for more!


	8. Annoying Job

Here we have Diego's feelings about his job.

* * *

Chapter 8: Annoying Job

At this Italian restaurant, Diego was completely miserable working there and it was as if he dreaded this job from the minute they hired him and he had to deal with many stuff; answering to rude customers, cleaning up after their mess on the table and putting up with snooty staff and he just felt like if he had to, he'd beat them up and walk out of there. But even with that option, he has to support the pack and bring in more for keeping the house so it has to be done regardless.

"Waiter!"

Diego sighed at this part as he went over to the two customers and he said, "May I help you?"

"How long on the lasagna? We've been waiting for 45 minutes now." the customer said, in a rude tone.

Diego tried his bets to keep his temper on the down-low in the presence of a customer and he answered in the most polite way possible, "Not too long. It should be done any minute now."

"Well, tell the cooks to hurry it up! I've gotta be at home in less than 30 minutes...make that 29." the customer added.

"Okay, sir. I'll check to see what's up." Diego added.

As he walked away, he gritted his teeth and muttered under his breath, "And I'll shove the lasagna on your fucking face."

Mere minutes later, Diego comes out with the lasagna to the customer and he said, "Your lasagna, sir."

"It's about damn time!" the customer added.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, sir. Sorry about the long wait." Diego stated.

"Next time, make sure they do it fast! And have a better waiter this time around." the other customer spat out.

That part struck Diego to the core and he held it in until he walked off and he was seething mad over that statement the customer made about 'better waiter' and he went back to the waiter's spot and spotted that customer further away and just gave him the finger from a distance.

"I oughta kick your ass." Diego whispered.

As the afternoon wears on, Diego had to clean up most tables and that was the one part he dreaded the most along with receiving little tips, which was bad enough for him and he lets out a degraded sigh while he was cleaning them up and picks up several tips.

"Hate this fucking job already. Should've had a job at a tattoo shop or a Mexican restaurant, but no." Diego muttered.

"While you are busy muttering, maybe you ought to clean up 12 more tables and there are 3 people waiting to take your order." the owner said.

Diego looked at him like he was crazy to do those tasks and heard the customers asking for the waiter multiple times and that definitely grated his nerves, but he's trying his best not to make a scene and said, "I'll get right on it, sir."

"See that you do! And give it 5-star."

Diego grunts in deep frustration as he did those tasks and after all of that, he didn't receive any respect from his co-workers and just cursed under his breath in Spanish and while it was time for a break, most of the co-workers didn't give him a break as well.

"You know this is an Italian restaurant, right? Why should a Mexican dude be in one?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be working at a Mexican restaurant?"

Those comments were burning through Diego's skin and he just wanted to fight them so bad and one of the co-workers pushed Diego over the edge when he said, "You will never amount to anything...so hop your ass back to the border where you belong."

Diego grew red hot and just lost it and started punching that co-worker in the face and he said, "Say that to my fucking face, you asshole!"

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly, the owner comes in and stops this and he turned to Diego, "This is a 5-star place! If you want to remain here, I suggest you keep your fists to yourself!"

The owner walks back to the restaurant while the co-worker smirked at him and that made Diego growl in anger and said, "I really hate this fucking job."

* * *

In the original, we've never gotten to see how Diego hates his actual job. So...this was the deleted scene to see what he deals with in a daily basis.


	9. Job Conversation

And Diego airs his grievances about working at the Italian restaurant. The little conversation with Justin and Diego has been extended.

* * *

Chapter 9: Job Conversation

As Diego and Justin were eating some cookies late at night, Justin could hear Diego complaining about that job at the Italian restaurant and from the sound of it, it sounds like Diego wanted to walk away from that job soon and Justin told him, "If you hate it so much, why are you working there?"

Diego could tell that Justin was spot on with that question and he lets out a heavy sigh and replied, "I've been asking myself the same fucking question every day when I go to work. But the answer remains: I have to provide for the pack and just bring in some more money not only for myself, but for everyone else."

"What sorts of things about your job you just don't like?" asked Justin.

"Is that a trick question? Everything...from the owner's 5-star demands, rude customers, cleaning up their tables, receiving little tips and I get no respect from those asshole co-workers. I wish that I could kick the owner's door open and kick his snooty Italian ass." Diego said, gritting his teeth.

From the sound of it, Diego definitely hates that job a lot and he always figured that it was the rest for him being so miserable and cranky all the time due to the stress from dealing with the job. Then, Diego added, "But that wasn't the end of it. Most of the co-workers disrespect me because I'm the only Mexican guy in an Italian restaurant. They're messing with the wrong Mexican."

"So why don't you quit the job?" asked Justin.

"Trust me, Justin. I would definitely quit this job if I were able to. I would much rather work at a tattoo shop or a music store than this 5-star shit." Diego answered.

Justin chuckled at that and he said, "I guess I can understand what you're saying. If someone were to treat me like that at work because I'm bisexual, I'd kick their asses too."

"Yeah, they're nothing but some Italian dicks." Diego added.

Justin nodded his head in agreement and it seemed pretty good to talk with Diego again and he said, "You know...we haven't been together in the longest time that we always do because we would talk about anything that's going on in our lives right before all of this happened."

"Si. But I have no doubt that we will get through this and stick around together like we always do." Diego agreed.

Diego ate some more cookies and he then asked Justin, "Do you still need some tattoo work? I can fix you up a pretty good one."

"I actually do, now that you mention it. I've been having your ink on my body parts all the time and you always make the best tats. You should make your own tattoo shop." Justin answered.

It immediately clicked on Diego and that if he were to open his own tattoo shop, it would definitely bring in a lot of money and he said, "You make a good point. If I were to do that, I'd give my old job the finger and show them that I don't give a shit and I can do things better than them."

"That's awesome." Justin stated.

Diego nods and he lets out a big yawn and he said, "Man, I'm so fucking tired right now. I'm gonna go to bed and sleep in until like 10:00 in the morning. I wanna kick off my four days off good."

"All right. See ya in the morning then." Justin said.

Diego gets up from the table and he could see Justin still worried about Casper and he said, "Don't worry, amigo. Casper will be okay and he'll need us more than ever."

"I hope you're right, Diego." Justin replied, sadly.

* * *

Stay tuned for more of these deleted scenes!


	10. On the Way to the Beach

A little scene on both Dustin and Zeke making their way to the beach.

* * *

Chapter 10: On the Way to the Beach

Dustin and Zeke were riding to the beach and as Dustin drove, Zeke looks up at the stars and he couldn't believe how amazing they look and he feels relaxed more than ever with Dustin by his side and he was in his happy state and relaxed state too, feeling the wind on his hair flowing through and he just sat back down in the car, putting his feet up and just relaxed.

Dustin noticed that Zeke was relaxed and he did a quick look at him and just smiled at him and he said, "This is gonna be a great night tonight. Just you, me and the whole beach to ourselves."

"I know. Wouldn't it be great if we did this every night?" asked Zeke.

Dustin could completely picture that happening and it would be great to go skinny-dipping on the beach with Zeke every night, but it really couldn't make any sense of doing it every night and he said, "It'd be cool though."

"Yeah, I know. But only on special occasions." Zeke said.

Dustin nodded his head in agreement and he said, "Very special occasions...or when we feel like it. Just as long as Jojo or Mana find out."

"Yeah, that would spell doom for our sneaking late nights." Zeke agreed.

"Plus, I would love to see your naked body all the time and do whatever we want with each other like we did last time." Dustin stated.

Zeke nodded his head and he also said, "Yeah, but we didn't even get a chance to fuck."

"Maybe we will tonight after our swim." Dustin said, smiling at Zeke.

Zeke smiled at this and he's been wanting to do this for a long time since he had a crush on Dustin and would love nothing more than to come as one on their bodies and soon enough, they finally pulled up to the beach and as they parked towards the spot, they could see that the entire beach is empty, all to themselves.

"Here we are...our date begins." Dustin said, getting out of the buggy.

* * *

Coming up...a hot night on the beach with Dustin and Zeke!


	11. Skinny Dipping in Love

And this is the beach scene and you'll be amazed by how they live their night.

* * *

Chapter 11: Skinny Dipping in Love

Dustin and Zeke made it to the middle of the beach and as they were walking around barefoot, they took a look at the ocean and couldn't believe how beautiful it looks at night and they were willing to make tonight the best night of their lives and with their hands around each other, it was gonna be a night they'll remember and both of them got a little closer to the water and just felt the sand and water through their toes and it relaxed them deeply.

"Hey, let's take a picture of this moment." Dustin said.

Zeke agreed with that idea and he whipped out his Whophone and took some selfies of themselves standing together and they even had one kissing on the lips and as they looked at it, Dustin said, "That's a keeper."

Soon afterwards, they left most of their stuff towards the changing hut and after that, they took a huge breath, looked at each other with a full-on anticipation round and they were excited that this is actually happening. They knew that no one would come to the beach this late, yet there's no restrictions there that said they shouldn't be in the beach late at night.

"We make a pact." Zeke added.

Dustin turned to Zeke and replied, "Yeah, what's the pact?"

"That no matter what...we never forget about this moment and we'll do this with no regrets." Zeke answered.

Dustin liked that pact the most because there's always no regrets for anything each member of the pack does and he's willing to make the most of it and go all the way, regardless of what can happen. He looks at Dustin and he said, "Right. No regrets."

Zeke smiled at him and soon enough, they were ready to do this and they're already barefoot, so they're ready to go and with that, they ran towards the beach, each taking off all their clothes and leaving them in the sand until they're fully naked and they entered in the ocean and they were chasing each other, splashing around and just having fun with each other.

Dustin climbs on top of Zeke and placed his arms around him, kissing him on the neck and Zeke kissed him back as the ocean crashes into both of them, leaving them both swimming around the beach without any types of care in the world. The feeling of them naked in the water definitely brought out the best in them and both of them started swimming with their butts sticking out above the water and whooping in the air, pumping their fists and teasing each other with their body parts.

After just 20 minutes in the water, both of them came back to shore, laughing and having fun with each other, butt naked and all and they've never had this much fun in their lives and Dustin said, "That was fucking awesome!"

"Yeah, it was. I knew that this would be the best night of our lives." Zeke added.

Dustin chuckled softly as he scratched the front part of his waist and he looks up at Zeke and as they got closer, he said, "Think we can make it more awesomer?"

Zeke knew exactly what they meant by that and it meant that they were gonna make love to each other and they could care less if it's in a public place, as long as there's no one around and he said, "I'm up for it."

Dustin got closer to Zeke's face and kissed him on the lips with oozing passion as they exchanged each other's saliva in the mouths and tongues were dancing around each other and both of them fell down to the sand as they wrapped their arms around each other and they rolled around in the sand , kissing away and even though they had sand in their bodies, it couldn't dampen their romantic moment together.

While they were kissing, Zeke went in and groped Dustin's crotch and rubs it quickly, leaving Dustin to leave a small and loud moan towards the sky and soon after, Dustin felt Zeke's warm saliva on the tip of his dick as Zeke starts sucking on it and he was loving every second of it.

Soon, Zeke tasted Dustin's warm semen on his lips and after that, Zeke whispered, "It tastes good."

With that, Zeke got on top of Dustin's butthole and started to hump from while Dustin got on his knees and let Zeke do what he does as Zeke humps a little slowly on Dustin's tight ass and the more he humps him, the more Dustin wants it badly and he lets out a big moan after that while Dustin starts ejacalating himself.

Dustin started moaning loudly and he could feel Zeke's dick inside him already, but he loves feeling that sexual pleasure already and he started screaming out his name several times to the sky in pure ecstasy.

"Zeke! Zeke! Zeke! Fuck me, Zeke! Oh, fuck me hard, dude! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard! FUCK ME SO FUCKING HARD!" Dustin moaned out loud.

Zeke kept going as far as he can go while Dustin kept masturbating harder and then, after one last push from Zeke, out spurts the semen from both of them and soon after that, both guys were panting heavily as Zeke released himself from Dustin's tight ass, which left a trail of cum.

"Wow...this was the best sex ever." Dustin said.

"Yeah, it is." Zeke agreed.

Shower room

Both Zeke and Dustin were taking a shower after their skinny dipping/session on the beach thing and even though they've already shown their love, they're still into each other's naked bodies and while they were in the shower...Dustin knelt down and decided to suck Zeke's dick as a little bit of a response to his own being sucked and Zeke felt Dustin's warm saliva on the tip and he continued to suck harder than ever and Zeke started moaning out loud and he tasted some of Zeke's semen in Dustin's mouth.

"You sucked my cock and now it was time to return the favor." Dustin added, smiling.

"I love the way you sucked my cock." Zeke added.

"And I love the way you sucked my cock and fucked my ass." Dustin added.

"Well...now you can fuck mine." Zeke said, getting down on all fours.

Dustin could not turn down that opportunity as he inserted his dick onto Zeke's hole and started humping slowly and Zeke started gasping as he was holding onto the floor and began moaning out loud and both of the showers were on and it didn't bother them that they were gonna be wet while doing it.

"FUCK MY FUCKING ASS!" Zeke moaned.

"I'm fucking! I'm fucking!" Dustin exclaimed.

Dustin humped faster as it went and Zeke kept moaning out his name so loud that it was like rocking out to a rock song and after that, Dustin's semen spurted onto Zeke's ass and erect balls and when he finally released himself, Zeke told him, "I taught you well."

* * *

If that made you uncomfortable, I deeply apologize. Not! Just don't read the chapter! Stay tuned for more!


	12. Back to the House

And they finally get back to the pack house.

* * *

Chapter 12: Back to the House

2:35 am

Diego was fast asleep in his room, snoring his head off and soon enough, the sound of his phone woke him up and he slowly opened his eyes, grabbed his phone and he received a text from Zeke and it reads, 'Pulling up to the house now. Come sneak us back in our room.'

With that, Diego got out of bed, grabbed his shirt and puts it on, despite the fact that he's still naked and he walks out of his room, tiptoeing all the way to Dustin and Zeke's room and when he got to the window, he opens and saw the two pull up and Diego texted them back saying, 'I'm at the window now. Gotta place you guys back in before either Jojo and or Mana wakes up.'

Soon enough, Dustin and Zeke got out of the car, sees Diego standing there and Zeke whispered, "Great timing, Diego."

"Hurry it up. I don't wanna get you guys in trouble." Diego whispered.

Zeke climbed up first and he grabbed Diego's hand and pulled him back in the room and then it was Dustin's turn to come up and as he climbed towards the side of the house, he grabbed Diego's hands and pulled him back to the house silently and then, he closed the window down.

Both of them dusted themselves off and Dustin said, "That was close."

Diego exhales in relief and he said, "Yeah, close to getting all of our asses caught."

Suddenly, Zeke noticed parts of Diego's balls were hanging out and he asked, "Diego, you know you're still naked, right?"

Diego rose his eyebrows in response to that and he asked, "You got a fucking problem with that?"

But listening to Diego's tone of voice, Zeke recanted that question and he quickly said, "Never mind."

"Yeah, I sleep naked? Your point is?" asked Diego, folding his arms.

Dustin chuckled softly to ease the situation and he told him, "If it's cool with you, it's cool with us too."

"Yeah, I was gonna say that." Zeke agreed.

Diego nods his head at that and he said to them, "Tell me all about it in the morning. I just want to hear."

"We will. What we can tell you now...is it was the best night ever with him." Dustin said, smiling.

Zeke lets out a giggle and kisses Dustin on the cheek and Diego was happy to see them happy together and it was the best thing ever and he said, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, guys."

"Night, Diego." Dustin and Zeke said.

"And you're gonna masturbate again, are ya?" asked Zeke.

Diego glared at the both of them and he placed his hand above his crotch and asked, "Unless you wanna see me do it."

Both of them were silent and didn't really wanna respond to that and Diego lets out a cocky chuckle and said, "Didn't think so. I touch my own dick in private."

He walks out of the room and heads back to his room to go to sleep and as he laid in bed, Diego lets out a big smile on his face and he loved the fact that Dustin and Zeke are together now and if anyone gives them trouble, Diego will be the first one to spring to action.

* * *

Stay tuned to see more deleted scenes!


	13. Details

And Diego wants details on Dustin and Zeke's night.

* * *

Chapter 13: Details

By the next morning, Diego was in the kitchen with Dustin and Zeke having their late morning breakfast, eating some pancakes, cereal, breakfast burritos and sausages and as they were eating, Diego looks around to see if anyone's there and since the coast was clear, Diego turned to them and said, "All right, give me all the details of our skinny-dipping."

Dustin and Zeke were completely proud to share that story to Diego and Dustin started off by saying, "It was the best night of my life with this guy and I loved every minute of it."

"Same as me. We started off making a pact that regardless of what happens, we will have no regrets of what we did. And we have fulfilled that pact." Zeke added.

Dustin continued on saying, "Then, we ran towards the beach, taking off all of our clothes and dived in the water. It felt both warm and cold at the same time, but I was too busy having fun and kissing Zeke that I didn't even pay attention to the water temperature."

Diego could see that this was getting pretty good for a while and he continued to hear everything Dustin and Zeke did together and then it got closer to the most amazing part of the night as Dustin elaborated on that.

"So, after we swam naked, we had a little make-out session on the beach and fucked each other on the sand." Dustin admitted.

"Really? Did the sand bother you guys?" asked Diego, raising his eyebrow.

"Dude, little grains of sand were all over our bodies. If that doesn't qualify as sexy, I don't know what is. I would love to have this guy's sand all over my body again." Dustin said.

Zeke smiled at that and he lets out a giggle and a blush and said, "The sand wasn't all that bad."

"So, after that...we took a shower together and this time, I fucked Zeke. He fucked me first and it was time to return the favor." Dustin added.

"Whoa...in the shower? Man, I couldn't even to that to a girl." Diego stated.

"But all in all, it was an awesome time and I would love to do it again...on special occasions or when we just feel like it. Maybe you can join us, D." Zeke stated.

"If you'll have me as security or lookout." Diego added.

Both of them started laughing with each other and Diego chuckled softly and said, "Well...I'm really glad you guys had fun. As for the skinny-dipping...I'm riding solo. I do kinda look good naked though." Diego added.

"Don't overdo it." Dustin stated.

"Ay, caliate." Diego exclaimed.

* * *

Okay, got to add a little humor there. Stick around for more deleted scenes!


	14. Inviting Kendall

We've brought in some deleted scenes between Ryan and Kendall.

* * *

Chapter 14: Inviting Kendall

Soon after the conversation with Mana, Ryan knew it was a good idea to invite Kendall over for dinner at the pack's house one of these days and he wasted no time whipping out his Whophone and calling him and as he waited for Kendall to answer, he started looking at his songbook with many songs he had written and hopes that he can actually make a little angst mixtape with Kendall's help.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kendall. It's Ryan." Ryan responded.

Kendall was chuckling on the other side of the phone and he said, "Hey, Ry. So awesome to hear your voice, dude. How've you been?"

"I'm fine now. I think everything you've said to me about being happy with myself...it sunk in now. I love myself and that's all I can do and even though I'm bi, I can't be ashamed of it anymore." Ryan answered.

"Well...I'm happy to hear that. As I said, if anyone has a problem with it, it's them. Don't let anything they say bring you down...because most of it is bullshit anyway." Kendall replied.

Ryan nodded his head at that and he said, "Cool. Anyways, the reason I'm calling is that ever since you saved me from those jocks along with Jojo and Mana...maybe you can come over to our pack's house for dinner one of these days."

"Dude, I would love to meet your pack and have dinner with them. Should I wear anything formal or...?" Kendall asked.

Ryan lets out a chuckle and he replied, "Just come as you are. You could come with just old, worn T-shirts or ripped shorts for all I care."

"Thanks, dude. When is it?" asked Kendall.

"Just come whenever you can. I'll let you know when it'll be." Ryan answered.

"All right. Anyways, I gotta head over to the skateboard rink. You wanna come?" asked Kendall.

Ryan lets out an excited chuckle and he responded, "Hell fucking yeah! I haven't skated in so long! I'll meet ya at the entrance."

"All right, see ya in a bit." Kendall said, smiling.

"I love you, Ken." Ryan said.

"Love you too, Ry. Keep ya head up, man." Kendall added.

* * *

You get to see these two skate! Stick around!


	15. Skating Release

And the two skate their hearts out!

* * *

Chapter 15: Skating Release

At the skate park

Kendall was standing in front of the skating entrance waiting for Ryan to come around and he was patient with Ryan coming in and no more than a few minutes later, he saw Ryan coming in with his skateboard and Kendall lets out a chuckle and said, "Glad you could come."

"I'm glad I even came here." Ryan stated, smiling.

Kendall nodded his head and he picked up his board and asked, "Ready for some serious grinding?"

"I'm in need of serious grinding." Ryan answered.

Both of them entered in the skating rink and both of them started doing some skating on the half-pipe and many other skating objects and Kendall was doing some serious grinding as he slid through the rails and did some fancy tricks with his board, even going as further as doing an 360 degree ollie and flipping up and down while skating through the pipe by skating around the tunnel, then flying up at the air and landing back on the ground with his hands on the board.

Ryan chuckled at that and figured that he's got something better up his sleeve and he had his turn to go on the half-pipe and skated up, down and around there with more flips, turns and spins than he can skate at and he landed back down on the pipes where he was grinding all around and landed directly back to where he started, all while picking up his board with his feet and catching it with his arms.

Kendall was amazed by how he does it, but isn't quite surprised with how well he's done and he said, "You surprise me yet again, Ry. I don't know how the fuck you became so good at it."

"Sometimes, skating can lower my stress levels whenever I have an overwhelming shitty day or just an excuse to escape from the frustration of everything, involving college. Whenever I'm faced with some cliques sabotaging me, drama within the pack or finals, skating is my only outlet...next to music." Ryan answered.

"So...it comes at you, I see." Kendall added.

"Mm-hmm. Skating helps me through anything." Ryan answered.

Kendall nodded his head at that and he said, "You know, I'm really glad you're able to come over here."

"Me too." Ryan agreed.

"So...you wanna hit up the entire park?" asked Kendall.

Ryan got his board on hand and he said, "You don't want none of me, Kenny."

* * *

What else will they do? Stick around!


	16. Jam Session

Here's an awesome thing about Kendall...he's not just a skater, but also a musician.

* * *

Chapter 16: Jam Session

After the skating, Kendall came back to his house along with Ryan and after they came in, they took off their sneakers and Kendall took Ryan over to his personal studio room where there were mounds of instruments, recording studio equipment, vocal booth and DJ equipment everywhere and Kendall said, "A day of skating and a shitty day at college or life can be great for writing awesome songs."

"I bet." Ryan added.

Kendall puts on the soundboard and Ryan went over to the vocal booth to release a lot of pent-up emotions on his voice that he had been supressing for a long time now and Kendall asked, "You got your notebooks?"

Ryan unzipped his backpack and brought in mounds of songwriting notebooks and journals to show Kendall and replied, "Always got them with me. The ones that I don't use for college or studies."

He pulls out one of them and before he heads to the vocal booth, Kendall plays an instrumental demo with some DJ scratching mixed in with some punk rock/metal influence with a hip-hop beat and when Ryan heard that, he could definitely feel some crazy emotional beats coming in through and it definitely tells a lot about fitting in and he just lets the words flow towards him by the heart and when it came time to let it come out, Ryan heads to the vocal booth and just freely let loose.

When Ryan started singing, Kendall could feel the ultimate angst in Ryan's voice and he could just feel the passion squeezing in for him as he hears the voice and after only about a couple of minutes, Kendall was blown away and after that, Ryan steps out of the booth, getting some water to let his voice relax a little bit and Kendall said, "Dude...that was fucking awesome, man! Everything you do never disappoints me."

"Thanks, Kendall. How's that DJ gig coming?" asked Ryan.

"Plenty, man. I couldn't complain more about it. The feeling when I play music for a lot of parties and shit...I wanna make history in being the first bisexual DJ." Kendall answered.

"Awesome, man. You know I would always come by and support you wherever you DJ at." Ryan stated.

"Thanks, man. You know, you and me make a great team together; skating and music." Kendall said.

"We bring out the best in each other." Ryan added.

"So...you got something that you wanna let out?" asked Kendall.

Ryan thought that Kendall would never ask and he went over to the piano and just started playing a little emotional ballad he thought up of and everything that went on recently with his depression, attempt to commit suicide and feeling alone in the crowd, he expressed it on the piano and as Kendall listened to it, he was floored at how emotional it sounded and just got on his knees and it felt as if it hit home for him.

After Ryan was through, Kendall looks up with tears in his eyes and he said, "You opened up our lonely souls."

"I'm not always used to revealing my personal life because I keep it to myself, but it would be selfish of me to keep it bottled up inside when I could tell people that it's okay to be yourself and stay true to who you are and accept yourself...especially when you're bisexual." Ryan answered.

"You're a brave soul, Ry. More people should talk about it and be open." Kendall added.

"Very true."

* * *

Yet another well known secret between the two; Kendall's a DJ and Ryan's a singer. How awesome is that? Stay tuned for more deleted scenes!


	17. The Pack's Future

And here's another meeting with the pack.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Pack's Future

That afternoon, most of the pack members were called in for a meeting and as they got together, Jojo and Mana stood in front of them and Mike asked, "Did someone die this time?"

"No, no one died, Mike." Mana answered.

Diego looked in to see what was happening and he said, "So...what's up?"

"Okay...we know that we've had some sort of issues within the pack sometime a few days ago and what we never realized is how big an impact it was making on both Casper and Ryan. Yesterday, it resulted in Casper almost planning to commit suicide, but leave it to Justin to stop him and be there for him. We all need to discuss what's gonna be in store for us in the pack, so we won't have to lose one of our own." Mana answered.

"We know that we're in hard times now, but we need to pull through it and just do what we always do...be there for our own and whatever problems they can't solve on their own, they can come to us." Jonah answered.

"Good answer, Jonah." Jojo said, with a smile.

"And all of us need to cut back on our schedules a little bit and whatever commitment that gets in the way of our time with the pack, we need to turn some of them down and cut back our hours for work." Noah said.

"That sounds like a good start. I can spend a little less time at the gym." Mana stated.

"Same as me." Jojo replied.

"But what about night shifts?" asked Leif.

Mana thought about the night shifts often times and he quickly replied, "You guys can spend about 2 hours with your night shifts and cut back a little bit."

Leif lets out a big sigh of relief and he said, "That's good. As much as I love to DJ with Brutus, I need a fucking break."

"It's cool. Koa said that I can DJ with him tonight and I'll spend the night with him afterwards." Brutus added.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Diego.

Brutus looked a little speechless after Diego figured that one out and he asked, "How the fuck did you know?"

"Kinda took a peek at your text messages." Diego admitted.

"How the fuck can I get any fucking privacy?" Brutus asked, a little frustrated.

Mana folded his arms as he glared at Brutus and he said, "Okay, you two..."

Brutus eventually calmed himself down and kept quiet for now and Mana said, "All right...we all agree. We have to be there for each other and make little commitments for activities and work."

Everyone was in agreement and Jojo said, "We're not sure what the future holds for the pack, but I do know that we will never be apart."

"Once a pack member always a pack member." Mana stated.

Those words stuck with Casper and he was able to grasp onto it and with the strength and support of the other pack members as well as Justin, he'll be doing quite all right for himself and he lets out a smile and he looks to Justin and he could not be any more appreciative than ever.

"All right. This meeting is over now." Jojo added, as everyone went in different directions, but all together in one roof.

* * *

You'll see Brutus' DJ gig with Koa on the next chapter!


	18. DJ Hawaiian Boys

And you're seeing the first glimpse of Brutus and Koa's love life and DJ jobs.

* * *

Chapter 18: DJ Hawaiian Boys

11:45 pm

Brutus and Koa walked towards the back of the club and as they got to the stage, their DJ equipment has been set up already and they knew that it was time to party on and Brutus picks up the mic and said, "What up, guys?!"

The crowd cheered with much enthusiasm as soon as they hear Brutus' voice and that was a great feeling for him and he said, "Lief's taking a night off, but I got someone to fill in for him; my dude, Koa!"

Everyone cheered wildly as soon as they saw Koa and he said, "Koa the Dude is here to throw down with DJ Brute!"

Almost immediately, both Koa and Brutus worked the turntables and brought in some dance/electronic beats and synths all around the club and as the strobe lights come on, everyone in the crowd was working up the dance floor like crazy and Brutus couldn't help but start dancing as well and Koa was spinning those tables like a madman on the dancefloor and Brutus was totally blown away by Koa's DJ'ing skills.

Brutus kept cranking up the bass much louder as he rose the tempo up higher than ever and with their headphones on, they were definitely churning out some of those pop hits, dance hits and even some rock hits that they place a hip-hop dance beat into and the crowd loved it and ate it up like never before.

2:15 am

Most of the club was empty and as Koa and Brutus called it a night, they high-fived themselves as they put on an awesome show for the crowd and after they left the club, Koa lets out a gleeful cheer and said, "Man, I've never been this exhausted before."

"Yeah, that's the craziest part about the job; your energy lowers down." Brutus stated.

"I see...but it's well worth it." Koa added.

As they got out of there, Koa looks at Brutus and he said, "I'm ready to spend the rest of the night with you."

"Me too." Brutus said, chuckling.

As soon as they got on Koa's SUV, Koa looked at Brutus in the eye and they started kissing each other on the lips with oozing passion and tongues dancing around each other's mouth and exchanging saliva and after only 3 minutes, Koa started the car and he said, "Let's have fun tonight at my house."

* * *

And here's where Koa and Brutus' sleepover comes!


	19. Late Night Sleepover

We follow both Brutus and Koa after a night of DJ'ing as they spend the night at Koa's house for an awesome sleepover.

* * *

Chapter 19: Late Night Sleepover

2:35 am

Koa finally pulls up to his house and parked inside his garage and he got out of the SUV and Brutus followed him from behind and Koa took off his shoes and placed them on the side of the stairs and picks up his key from under the 'Aloha' mat, which impressed Brutus the most because Koa's got such a cool Hawaiian vibe in his place and Brutus took his shoes off as well and followed right behind him after Koa unlocked the garage door and entered inside the house.

"Brah, you brought a lot of Hawaii in here." Brutus said, in awe.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, how do you like it?" asked Koa.

Brutus chuckled softly and replied, "I'm starting to like it now."

Koa nodded his head at that and he got closer to Brutus, stroked his hair and replied, "I figured you would."

With that, Koa places Brutus on a wall across the stairs and starts kissing him on the lips passionately and Brutus was surprised by this, but he eventually gave in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Koa and kissed him with oozing passion and then kissed Koa's neck, causing Koa to moan softly and both of them took off their shirts and allowed their bare chests to come together and after only 2 minutes, Koa looks at Brutus with a sly smirk and said, "You ready for the sleepover?"

"Fuck yeah!" Brutus exclaimed.

The boys headed over to Koa's room and after that, Brutus sat down on the edge of Koa's bed and he asked, "What do we do?"

"Whatever we wanna do. I feel like fucking you." Koa answered.

"Okay, cool." Brutus answered, then kisses Koa's lips passionately.

Both of them kissed each other's lips with hard passion as it goes and both tongues danced around each other's mouths and Koa licks Brutus' neck a few times and all Brutus could do is close his eyes and lets out many sighs and moans as possible and after that, he felt Koa's tongue lick his nipple and he didn't want that to stop, no matter how many times he couldn't resist.

After that, Brutus looks at him, gets down on his knees and takes off his pants and underwear, revealing his 15-inch penis in front of Brutus and he was amazed by the size of his member and he asked, "How long have you hidden this?"

"Well...I'm gonna ask you the same question." Koa said.

Koa came closer to him, took off Brutus' shorts and underwear and he was amazed to see Brutus' dick the size of Koa's and he got down on both knees and places his hands on his waist while Brutus stood back up and Koa lets out a few heavy breaths as he began to suck Brutus' dick.

"Suck my fucking dick." Brutus whispered.

Koa could not disappoint as he placed his mouth on Brutus' penis and started sucking on it and as he began sucking on it, Brutus closed his eyes and starts breathing heavily and moaned softly, then goes louder and he loves the feeling of Koa's saliva on Brutus' penis and he said, "Don't stop."

Koa continued sucking faster and quicker and with that, Brutus started groaning in enjoyment and released most of his juice on Koa's mouth and after that, he stood up and tasted his semen and said, "So good."

Then, Brutus placed his hand on Koa's penis and started stroking it and that made Koa feel more relaxed and aroused more than ever and he said, "Oh, fuck! I wanna be fucked by you!"

After multiple strokes, a few splatters of Koa's juice spilled out towards the floor, but Koa was cool with it and soon after that, Koa pushed Brutus towards the bed and he got on top of him and started humping him, inserting his penis into Brutus' butthole with his legs spread apart and the feeling they received were definitely the best feeling they have.

Brutus started moaning loudly as Koa goes faster and faster, grunting louder as ever and it was like both of their heartbeats were beating as loud as ever and it could not be contained.

"BRUTUS!"

"KOA!"

"BRUTUS!"

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO FUCKING DAMN HARD, KOA!" Brutus moaned loudly.

Koa did just that as he continued humping faster ans faster until splatters of semen spurted out of Koa and afterwards, Koa slowed his pace down a little bit and removed his dick out of Brutus' butt, in which the juice started coming in and after that, Koa got closer to Brutus and kissed him on the lips harder and afterwards, both masturbated each other for a second and it was the best feeling they've ever gotten.

6:45 am

Both boys were asleep in each other's arms, still naked and after last night's expedition, they couldn't imagine how much fun they had with each other and the events were so crucial, they just continued sleeping until they felt like they would wake up.

* * *

Alpha...I hope this is cool with you. Stay tuned for more!


	20. The Last Stand on the Job

And Diego expresses his final day on the job...with a little bit extended on the visual of how Diego 'lost' his job at that Italian restaurant.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Last Stand on the Job

"So...why did you lose your job?" asked Mana.

Diego lets out a big sigh and he replied, "I actually quit the job because I couldn't take one more fucking day in this fancy shithole."

"Can you at least tell us how it happened?" asked Travis.

Diego didn't want to deny telling that story and he looked at the other pack members and said, "Here's how it started. It started like any other miserable, shitty day at my job; waiting tables and dealing with rude customers who were not satisfied with their orders or wanted to ask me how long their order will take and at one point...I pretty much lost it."

_Earlier that day_

_Diego was trying to keep his cool down while responding to every rude customer ever in the restaurant and even though he kept his composure like a professional waiter, Diego looked pissed off and ready to go postal at any second on someone and soon enough, Diego was faced off with another customer; a couple of prep college students. All of which Diego considered the worst groups ever existed and while he got their orders for them, one of the prep students said, "A mexican working at an Italian restaurant?"_

_"That's unheard of." another prep student implied._

_Diego gritted his teeth and tried not to make a scene and he said, "Who ordered the shrimp pasta, fettucine alfredo, chicken parmesan, salad, breadsticks and cappolini?"_

_"We did. Did you make sure there's no butter in the shrimp? I detest butter. It's so fattening." one of the prep students asked._

_"No butter." Diego answered._

_"Sir? I asked for cheese in my chicken parmesan." one of the prep students stated._

_Diego was starting to lose patience with them and he checked to see if there were some and he said, "There's some cheese already there."_

_"Yes, well I would precisely want more." _

_Diego brought in a cheese grater to grate more cheese under the pasta and chicken and after that, he asked, "That good enough for you?"_

_"Yes, thank you."_

_Diego grunts in response and one of the lead preps said, "Now I know why the Mexicans don't belong in our territory; they make illegal thugs."_

_Now that crossed the line for Diego and he knew that this was a personal, sensitive topic when it comes to his ethnicity and he slowly turns to one of them and asked, "What the fuck did you just say?"_

_"Why should you belong in our neck of the woods? Shouldn't you have your passport...or did you leave it while selling drugs?" another prep student said._

_Diego wasn't gonna take anymore and he looked at him in the eye and said, "Get this straight, dude. I don't do any of that shit and who the fuck do you posers think you are?"_

_"Shouldn't you focus on serving others?" asked one of the prep students._

_Suddenly, one of them poured water on Diego's face and they started laughing at him and all of the patience he's held in was lost and he snapped at the prep students and grabbed a bottle of water and poured it all over the prep students and slammed their faces down on their food and clothes and punched them straight in the face and threw them down to the floor hard._

_"That's what you motherfucking preppy assholes get!" Diego shouted._

_Suddenly, the owner comes out and sees this scene and Diego showed zero remorse whatsoever and he said, "This is quite enough! Diego, you're fired!"_

_Diego wasn't that bothered by that and he looked at the owner in the face and said, "Good. You ain't got to fire me...because I quit."_

_He threw his apron down and then he said to the owner, "I fucking hated working with you and your fancy-ass employees anyway. And since I'm let go...I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do to you."_

_He spat at the owner and the rest of the employees that treated him like dirt and poured water at them and after that, Diego lets out a smirk and said, "Adios, burros!"_

_Soon after, Diego left the job with a relieved look on his face and even though losing his job was really difficult, he was satisfied with it for now and said, "Never again."_

"You actually did that?" Cody asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I did. It was my way of saying 'fuck you' to my boss and the workers that made my life miserable in the first place." Diego answered.

"Damn, Diego...I couldn't even do that to my boss if he treated me like that." Cyrus stated.

Jojo then asked, "So...how did you get your new job at the tattoo place?"

* * *

And you'll see how Diego gets that new job at the tattoo place! BTW, the Italian food was inspired by stuff at Olive Garden.


	21. Tattoo Job

And now we get to see Diego applying for the tattoo workshop.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Tattoo Job

_That same day_

_After Diego left the Italian restaurant, he never felt this relieved and free in his life and it was the very last time he would work for these people again and as he was driving, he started thinking about the fact that he's without a job and he knows he has to support the pack more and soon enough, he sees the tattoo place where he wanted to work at for a long time and as he pulled in, he sees a sign that says 'Now hiring; new tattoo artists to take afternoon shifts. Please apply online or at the shop' and Diego could not resist coming in there for a job._

_He parked his car towards the store and went inside the store and as he got in, he saw everything possible; tattoo walls, people doing some tattoo work on the customers and most of the employees get all tatted up and he definitely felt like he belongs there and said to himself, "Why didn't I have a job here instead of that Italian shit?"_

_Just then, a Hawaiian employee was just busy sweeping the floor and didn't notice Diego coming by and he looks up and said, "Hey, need any tats today?"_

_"Actually...I just came here to see if you guys are hiring." Diego answered._

_The employer looks at him for a second and he said, "Yeah, we're always up for job openings. Mick and Carlos desperately need more employees because we let a few people go because they can't commit to take the afternoon shifts. How fucked up is that?"_

_"Extremely." Diego answered._

_The Hawaiian employer chuckled at this in agreement and he said, "Follow me, man."_

_Soon enough, Diego followed him alongside the employer and got to the front of the store desk and Mick turns around and asked, "Hey, Mokani. Who's the new guy?"_

_"He came to see about a job opening here." Mokani replied._

_Carlos quickly came to Diego and he asked, "Really? That's incredible!"_

_"You do any tattoo work?" asked Mick._

_Diego nodded his head and whipped out his WhoPhone and showed them pictures of some of Diego's actual tattoo work on some of his friends and also others that needed it and all three of them were deeply impressed with some of Diego's tattoo art and also...every tattoo artwork he's drawn up that he'll do one of these days and that was enough to amaze them and Mick asked, "How long have you done all this?"_

_"When I was 16. It just started with a Mexican flag, guitar, snake, heart and a surfboard." Diego answered._

_Carlos chuckled softly at this and he said, "Man, this is the absolute shit! Where the fuck have you been all this time?"_

_Mick was amazed by this and he asked, "You in school?"_

_"Yeah, I'm actually majoring in art design at college; I figured I might as well think about doing tattoos to start off with and to actually make it my profession." Diego answered._

_"Can you work afternoons?" asked Mokani._

_"Absolutely. I'm not the most perfect tattoo artist, but I'm a decent artist." Diego answered._

_"Decent? Dude, your artwork is way up above 'decent'. It's a fucking work of art." Mick spat out._

_Diego was surprised to hear this coming out of them and he was happy to work there and Carlos said, "Think you can start tomorrow afternoon? We open at 1:00 and close until 9:30. The only days we don't do are Saturdays and Sundays. We like to call our weekends the lazy ones."_

_"I'd love to start tomorrow afternoon." Diego answered._

_"Sweet! You got the job, man!" Carlos exclaimed._

_They shook hands and Mick handed out a resume for Diego to fill in and knocked it out in no less than 3 minutes and after they looked at it, Mokani then gave Diego a job application and just filled it in and after that, he was good to go and Mick said, "The last job you had...how was it?"_

_"Terrible. The worst fucking job I ever had." Diego answered._

_"I get what you mean. The food's awesome, but the staff are so nosy and preppy and shit. I had a job there; didn't last long because I stayed there for 3 weeks and kicked that owner's ass in front of the crowd." Mick answered._

_"I just did that today." Diego stated._

* * *

_And that's how Diego got the job at the tattoo parlor! Stay tuned for the final chapter with an Alternative Ending!  
_


	22. Alternate Ending

Presenting the alternate ending for FUSE!

* * *

Chapter 22: Alternative Ending

By the next day, all of the pack members let out a little steam as they had some fun at a skateboarding rink and everyone skated their hearts out; including Casper and Justin and as they skated together, their bond became deeper and deeper as ever and Casper showed off some more moves involving backflips, twists, spins and many more moves to go along with it and after Casper had his turn, Justin was ready to show off and he skated on the half-pipe and twisted his moves on his board and does a handstand while riding on the board.

"Show-off!" Casper exclaimed, playfully.

Mike, Cody, Hawk, Jonah, Dustin, Zeke, Cyrus and Travis were doing some more skate tricks to impress the others and all Cody was doing is capturing it all on tape to see them doing some awesome moves and when Cody turns the camera to Mike, he sees Mike showing off for the camera with his moves and Cody said, "This ain't Whoville's Next Top Model Dude Who Looks Too Fucking Good for the Camera."

"Well, if this goes out...all the girls will not resist me." Mike stated.

"If you found one." Cody added.

Soon enough, Jonah and the rest of the Mosley brothers did some hardcore skating while listening to some punk rock music in the background and while the brothers skated together, Jonah showed off the most coolest moves he could ever make and Travis tried to keep up with it, but ends up sucking at it.

Noah, Manny and the rest of them did some amazing skating while Diego showed off many moves across the half-pipes and done some crazy grind-sliding on some rails and after that, skated under a tunnel and swirled all around that tunnel and did an aerial move where he flew towards the sky and landed back on the starting pile.

"Now how the fuck did you get that much better?" asked Mana.

"You'd be surprised." Diego replied, with a smirk.

A few minutes later, everyone just took it easy as they walked to the beach and decided to have some fun and before they could go out and enjoy, Mana and Jojo called the pack over and as they sat down on the sand, Mana said, "I'd like to say a few things; even though times are still hard for us, we're still the pack."

"At the end of the day, we're all that's left in a world so full of cliques and discriminators, we still have to rise above it. Let no one hold us back or stand in the way of who we are and what we do. Stay true to yourselves and know that the pack will always stand beside you." Jojo answered.

Everyone agreed with that and they put their hands together and exclaimed, "Surviving Pack!"

* * *

And that's it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Happy new year, guys!


End file.
